Media content, such as television shows, movies and sporting events can be viewed on a number of different content consumption or end-user devices. The content consumption devices may include, for example, television sets, smart phones, tablets as well as browsers on computers. A user may subscribe to one or more service offerings that provide access to specific content over different distribution or delivery platforms and across one or more content consumption devices. For example, a TV provider, such as a cable TV, IPTV or satellite TV provider can provide access to different TV channels or programming according to a subscription package. Depending upon the user's subscription, they may be authorized to view the content on one or more different types of the content consumption devices.
It will be appreciated that when accessing content on a portable device (e.g. tablet or smart phone etc.), the portable device may move across different network connections. For example, a user may begin watching content over an in-home network connection, but then leave their house where only a cellular data connection is available and yet, a short time later, be within range of a public Wi-Fi network connection. It is, therefore, desirable to be able to seamlessly view the content as network connections are switched. However, different content may or may not be accessible to a subscriber based on the services the user is subscribed to and the network connection used or available to access the content. It would be desirable to provide an improved end-user experience including being able to seamlessly stream content to a portable device moving across different network connections.